Aquella pregunta jamás respondida
by Tefinitha
Summary: Draco está a punto de morir. A pesar de eso, una única pregunta resuena en su cabeza: "¿Por qué, Potter?"


_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi fanfic._

_Antes que nada, debo decirles que Harry Potter no es mío. Yo solo tomo prestados los personajes y escribo historias por diversión :)_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Miras hacia abajo. Las llamas se alzan a una velocidad casi increíble, obligándote a apurar el paso. Acabas de ver como tu amigo de la infancia caía hacia el corazón de las llamas. No importaba que tanto trataras de negarlo, él había sido un buen amigo tuyo. Habían pasado casi toda su infancia juntos y, por más de que fuera un bruto o un tonto; jamás habrías deseado que muriera.

Pero era tarde. Ahora solo quedabas tú, luchando por alcanzar una pila de pupitres que eran lo más cercano a salvación que tenías.

Escalabas rápido, sujetándote desesperadamente de todo lo que encontrabas. Pero el calor se había vuelto abominable. Todo lo que tocabas te quemaba, llegando al punto en que no podías mantenerte sujeto a una única cosa.

Entonces lo viste. Lo viste y comprendiste que era el fin. Que habías cosechado justo lo que sembraste. Potter se iba. Te abandonaba a tu maldita suerte.

Lo insultas mentalmente, para luego darte cuenta que eso era justo lo que te habías buscado. Siempre fuiste solo una molestia en su vida. Siempre trataste de humillarlo, de maltratarlo, de hacerlo sentir mal. Y ahí estaba, volando en su escoba, dejándote en una habitación en llamas. Estabas a punto de quedar reducido a cenizas.

Suspiras, cada vez más desesperado. Una vaga esperanza te decía que Potter te salvaría. Pero no. ¿Por qué habría de salvarte? Nunca le habías dado razones para hacerlo. Lo único relativamente bueno que habías hecho por él era ofrecerle tu amistad en primer grado. Y, ahora que lo piensas, ni siquiera había sido un gesto bondadoso después de todo. Solo querías ser su amigo porque él era una _celebridad_, y porque habías considerado que para Potter sería un honor tenerte como amigo. Y luego lo habías odiado durante los años siguientes. Definitivamente, su odio mutuo no era más que un simple juego de niños.

Blaise está a tu lado, diciéndote cosas que prefieres ignorar. De repente, la pila de bancos tirita y caes. Quedas apenas sujeto a una arista del pupitre, luchando por no caer y ser devorado por el fuego maldito.

Maldices a tu suerte, llorando. No eras una mala persona, como para terminar de esa forma. Eras _solo_ _un niño. _Un niño asustado, que no había tenido opción alguna. Y, si al principio habías disfrutado de eso, ahora lo estabas odiando. Lo habías odiado la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca quisiste hacerle daño a Dumbledore, o a esa chica Bell. Nunca habías querido envenenar a Weasley; ni habías querido permitir que torturaran a Granger. Solo tenías miedo. Mucho miedo.

De pronto, las escobas giran sobre sí mismas y se dirigen hacia ti. Sientes como el corazón comienza a latirte dentro del pecho. Estiras una mano, pero no logras tomar la que te extienden. Casi caes. Vuelves a intentarlo, mientras las lágrimas que habías acumulado en los ojos comienzan a resbalar por tu rostro. El intenso calor que hace allí logra que las lágrimas se evaporen antes de caer al suelo.

Él se acerca más. Le sujetas la muñeca con fuerza y logras subirte a su escoba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te sientes a salvo.

Te sujetas a su ropa, por miedo a caer. Le gritas que vaya hacia la salida, que se apure. Él te oye, pero te ignora. Tú te abstienes a sostenerte de él, rogándole a Merlín por salir con vida de allí.

Una vez que cruzan la puerta, colisionan contra una pared. El choque te arroja al suelo. Ves como Blaise hace una retirada rápida, pero tú sientes que no puedes respirar y toces y jadeas. Te falta el aire y el corazón te late desesperadamente.

Buscas a Potter con la mirada. Te encuentras con los fríos ojos de Weasley y Granger, clavándose en tu cuerpo. Sientes vergüenza. Te sientes la persona más patética de todo el planeta.

Entonces te encuentras con los ojos verdes de Potter. Te mira, y notas que no siente odio hacia ti. Te mira con lástima.

_El niño que vivió _te mira a ti, _el chico que no tuvo ninguna opción¸_ y te das cuenta de que no te va a hacer daño. De hecho, te está dando oportunidad de huir. Él no planea lazarte algún encantamiento, o golpearte por todas las veces que tú lo has golpeado a él; solo te mira.

Te pones de pie rápido, tan rápido que casi caes producto de un mareo repentino. Lo miras por última vez, antes de desaparecerte corriendo por el pasillo.

Entiendes entonces que ya no tienen deudas pendientes. Tú lo salvaste a él aquella vez en la mansión Malfoy, y él te ha salvado a ti en la sala de Menesteres. Comprendes que ese podría ser el final del capítulo de enemistad entre tú y Potter. Comprendes que aquel odio infantil fácilmente podría ser reemplazado por una simple y bien camuflada amistad. Comprendes que no lo odias, ni te odia. Que todo ha sido un malentendido, y que durante todo ese tiempo jamás habías tenido intención de hacerle daño. Solo querías, en lo más profundo de tu corazón, que él aceptara aquella mano que, años atrás, inocentemente le habías ofrecido. Aquella mano que él nunca había aceptado… Y que, momentos atrás y de forma inconsciente, él acababa de aceptar, al tomarte de la mano y salvarte la vida.

Y justo entonces, mientras en Hogwarts seguía la guerra, una sola pregunta rondaba incansablemente en tu cabeza:

"_¿Por qué, Potter?"_

* * *

_Bueno, gracias por leer :)_

_No olviden dejar un Review, porque se los agradecería infinitamente. _

_¡Gracias!_


End file.
